The Mystery
The Mystery is the 20th episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff and the ninth episode of season two. Plot Characters Transcript (episode begins with SpongeBob picking out a few books in the Bikini Bottom Library carrying a bag) SpongeBob: Hmm, War and Peace (he takes the book), To Kill a Mockingbird (he takes it), Moby Dick (he takes it while laughing) and one more, oh yes, the Oxford Dictionary. (he takes it) Oh, what's this? (he takes another book) Now I just need to- Bill Cipher (disguised as the librarian): Hey, hey this is library! SpongeBob: Oops, sorry. (he approaches the counter) I don't have my library card with me but I can pay the fines now and you can give the money back to me when I return them. Bill Cipher (disguised as the librarian, stares blankly): Sure. (he stamps the books) You have until next week. Cash or credit? SpongeBob: Apples. (he pours apples out of a bag) Bill Cipher (disguised as the librarian): Seems legit. (SpongeBob exits with books and gets in his car) Burglar Alarm: Get out me car! SpongeBob: Ugh, I hate when these things go off. (he turns it off and pulls out his phone and goes on Twitter) What's trending these days? Hashtag Bow Wow challenge? What the (censored)? (he puts his phone away) Well, my second proper drive in my new car. (he drives home, on the way he passes the pet shop and we see a snail who resembles Gary from the main show) Gary??: Meow. (SpongeBob gets home and sits down on his sofa and takes his phone out again and rings Sandy) Sandy: (on phone) Jellow? SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy. I'm off work with diarrhea and constipation. Can you bring over some soup? Sandy: (on phone) I don't think that's a valid reason to be home from work but sure, I would never give you up! I'll call Temmie over, he makes the best sandwiches! You're sure to feel better. SpongeBob: Thanks, Sandy. It's friends like you who make life worth living. (we cut to Sandy and Temmie in the house, SpongeBob is eating the soup and Temmie brings over his sandwich) Temmie: its my peanut butter a beef jerky sandwich, da best in da world! tem used to work dat suck-way, y'know. SpongeBob: Thank's Temmie. I'll just finish the chapter of this book. (he picks up the mysterious book from earlier) It's called The Journal of Mystical Nonsense and All Stuff Meme- (the book disappears from his hand) Huh? What happened? Temmie: uh-oh (we see a black figure leave the house) SpongeBob: Hey! He stole my book! After him! (they chase after the cloaked man out of the house and Patrick follows them) Patrick: Wait for me! (they flee through town but the figure keeps teleporting in all different directions until they end up on to of a train, trying to chase after) SpongeBob: Oh, hi, Patrick. Patrick: How the (censored) did you not see me? Wait, aren't you supposed to be at work? Sandy: He has the extremely rare case of constipation. Temmie: actually it's da consti- (they realise the figure has got even further away) hey! (they chase after him some more until they see Kenny get ran over by the train) SpongeBob: Oh my God! They killed Kenny! Temmie: u (censored)! Sandy: Who's 'they'? Patrick: (pause) How'd we end up on a train? (they stare at him blankly and continue chasing the figure with the book, eventually coming off the train and into the desert) Sandy: All this for a book? I thought you said you'd already paid the library fines on the phone! SpongeBob: Well, I did pay them but I didn't TELL you that! (flashback to earlier) Sandy: (on phone) Jellow? SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy. I'm off work with diarrhea and constipation. Can you bring over some soup? Sandy: (on phone) I don't think that's a valid reason to be home from work but sure, I would never give you up! I'll call Temmie over, he makes the best sandwiches! You're sure to feel better. SpongeBob: Thanks, Sandy. It's friends like you who make life worth living. (flashback ends and we see the whole time SpongeBob had just been seeing it in his mind) Temmie: were tem supposed doo dee something there? Patrick: (pause) Since when was there a desert here? Sandy: I think the bigger question is how we managed to have this conversation while still chasing down the crook. (they continue running, not that they stopped, until the figure turns back at them and spawns in a load of enemies that look like Kenny) Temmie: timmy, don't do dis! SpongeBob: Huh? You know his name? (Temmie sighs as they fight of the Kennys, once defeated they realise 'Timmy' is long gone) Sandy: He's gone! How are we supposed to catch up to him now? Patrick: We call a magician! SpongeBob: No, that would never work. (they all turn to Temmie and he gulps) Temmie: well, how is tem supposed to no? well, i mean i do no but tem can't say! can't we like use one of Sandy's inventions? Sandy: I just Bill-proofed my treedome as SpongeBob called me, I can't go back in there for another hour or I'll die! Please, Temmie, we need to know. Patrick: Well, we don't need to, it's just a library AND the fine's already been paid! SpongeBob: Yeah, but I don't want to ruin my reputation! Temmie, who was that guy? Temmie: no, seriously, tem can't say! (SpongeBob looks at him again) can u guys keep da secret? (they nod and he sighs) Sandy: Temmie, who is he? That's is, assuming he's a he. Patrick: ARE YOU ASSUMING HIS GENDER? Sandy: The irony. (Temmie sighs again) Please, Temmie. Temmie: da author of da journal, (pause) my brother. (episode ends) Trivia * It is revealed Temmie has a brother. Secret Code .- / - .-- .. -. / -... .-. --- - .... . .-. ..--.. / - .... .- - .----. ... / - .... . / -... .. --. / .--. .-.. --- - / - .-- .. ... - ..--.. / .. / ... .- .-- / - .... .. ... / -.-. --- -- .. -. --. / .-- .- -.-- / -... .- -.-. -.- / .. -. / . .--. .. ... --- -.. . / --- -. . / .-- . .-.. .-.. --..-- / .- - / .-.. . .- ... - / .. - .----. ... / -. --- - / - .... . / -... .. --. --. . ... - / .--. .-.. --- - / - .-- .. ... - --..-- / - .... .- - / --- -. . / .... .- ... / -.-- . - / - --- / -.-. --- -- . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-Category:PolarKey Category:Polar Inc. Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:2017